La sauveuse
by Lau'Lu
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Mel ! Quand tous les espoirs de toute une équipe ne reposent que sur une personne, saura-t-elle se montrer à la hauteur du challenge ?


**EloOdie : On est le 24… Et le 23 était l'anniversaire de Mel (de MelEstApple pour les petits visiteurs qui ne connaissent personne), grande membre d'honneur des S.A.F, toujours prête à nous aider ! x3 Alors désolé du retard, une longue journée de retard qui est entièrement ma faute. Et Lau'Lu a dut donc tout écrire alors : C'est à elle que tu dois tout ^^ !  
****On espère que tu as passé une super journée et que tu ne pensais pas qu'on t'avait oublié.  
****PS : Rockandlol, ton OS est encore en cours :S Tu l'auras d'ici trois quatre jours grand maximum !**

**Lau'Lu : Je te souhaite un super bon anniversaire avec seulement un petit jour de retard ^^**

* * *

La nuit tombait sur la cité des anges lorsque l'équipe rentra finalement du hangar à bateaux après une fin d'enquête assez mouvementée. L'arrestation n'avait pas été des plus facile et ils en revenaient tous plus ou moins amochés, des ecchymoses commençaient à faire leurs apparitions sur les quatre membres de l'équipe mais la bonne nouvelle était que c'était vendredi soir, ils avaient donc tout le week-end pour récupérer en espérant ne recevoir aucun appel d'urgence. Ils se voyaient tous déjà dans leur lit, blottit sous leur couette, s'éloignant de cette malheureuse affaire.

Hetty les accueillit à leur arrivée dans l'hacienda.

« - Bon travail jeunes gens, vous avez mérité un bon week-end de repos, mais avant de partir il me faut vos rapports !

- Hetty, on ne peut pas vous les donner lundi ? demanda Callen à bout de force

- Je suis navrée de vous le dire mais non ce n'est pas possible il me faut vos rapports ce soir, ordres de Granger.

- Allez quoi s'il vous plaît Hetty... supplia Deeks

- Vous devriez déjà être assis à taper vos rapports au lieu de discuter ! »

Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, les ordres étaient les ordres et personne n'osa vraiment s'opposer à Hetty, la menace du coupe papier était toujours présente dans l'esprit de tous.  
Les quatre membres de l'équipe s'assirent à leur bureau respectif tout en se préparant à affronter au minimum une bonne heure de paperasse, c'est la partie du job qu'ils aimaient le moins pour ne pas dire détestaient, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix et c'était dans un silence religieux que tous commencèrent à taper leur rapport.  
Au bout de dix minutes seulement Kensi n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir et visiblement ce n'était pas la seule. À côté d'elle Callen n'écrivait même plus et luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert, Deeks quant à lui semblait taper sur la même touche depuis qu'il avait allumé son ordinateur et Sam semblait être le seul à tenir le coup mais pas pour très longtemps.  
Les minutes passèrent mais les rapports eux en restaient au point mort. La motivation n'était franchement pas au rendez-vous ce vendredi soir. Ils avaient tous l'impression de vivre une punition, une torture, un cauchemar.  
De son bureau Hetty pouvait observer le désarroi de ses agents mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas leur céder. Quand elle même était un agent elle détestait toute cette paperasse mais elle le faisait quand même alors pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas le faire ?

« - Allez les gars on se motive ! les encouragea Sam, le plus éveillé de la troupe.

- J'en peux plus Sam, réellement je ne sens même plus mon corps... se plaignit Kensi

- On n'a pas le choix, Hetty ne nous laissera pas partir si on n'a pas fini.

- À moins que... non rien ! intervient Deeks avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son rapport

- Vas-y Deeks, à quoi tu penses ? l'interrogea Callen qui pour une fois voulais à tout prix rentrer chez lui

- Bah j'ai peut-être une idée mais Hetty ne va pas être contente quand elle découvrira le pot aux roses... »

Les quatre compères se regardèrent et sans même parler tous se mirent d'accord, ce jour-là sera le premier jour où ils désobéiraient ouvertement à leur patronne et tous écoutèrent le plan de Deeks qui devenait de plus en plus intéressant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent. Lorsque Deeks eu finit d'annoncer son plan, en essayant d'être discret, les trois autres agents ne pouvaient qu'admirer l'imagination de leur équipier et croiser les doigts pour que cela fonctionne. Sam lança un coup d'oeil vers le bureau d'Hetty et la vit entrain de lire un livre pendant qu'elle dégustait une délicieuse tasse de thé.

« -Mais attends Deeks, va y avoir un petit problème, qui va se dévouer ? chuchota Sam

- Je le ferais si l'un de vous ne veut pas le faire et puis après tout c'est mon idée.

- Peut-être que c'est ton idée mais on est tous d'accord et quand Hetty le saura on prendra tous pas seulement toi ! intervient Callen d'une voix basse

- Il a raison Deeks, c'est peut-être ton plan mais franchement je veux juste rentrer chez moi, et peu importe les conséquences quand Hetty le découvrira ! le rassura Kensi

- D'accord, bon alors qui y va ? demanda Deeks

- Allez j'y vais ! » se dévoua Callen.

L'agent senior quitta alors l'hacienda pour se rendre aux toilettes quand Hetty l'interrompu.

« - Que faites vous M. Callen ?

- Je vais juste aux toilettes Hetty...

- Bien, dépêche-vous un peu, j'attends toujours vos rapports !

- Je file Hetty. »

Callen se précipita alors dans la seule salle sans caméra de tout le bâtiment et suivit le plan que l'équipe avait mis au point. Il en sortit à peine une minutes plus tard et retourna à son bureau sous les yeux préoccupés de ses collègues. Il leur adressa un rapide clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire, Callen avait réussi sa mission. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'équipe imprimait leur quatre rapports qu'ils déposèrent sur le bureau de Hetty bien plus que septique...

« - On peut rentrer chez nous maintenant Hetty ? demanda Callen

- Si vous êtes certains de bien avoir tout fini bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ne serions nous pas certains Hetty ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraitre inquiet.

- Et bien peut-être parce qu'i peine dix minutes aucun de vous n'avait aligné plus de cinq mots dans vos rapports ! Remarqua-t-elle justement.

- Que voulez-vous Hetty ? L'appel d'un bon bain chaud m'a motivé, répliqua Kensi

- Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais ça ne sera pas tout le temps ! les prévient-elle

- On ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez... feinta Deeks

- Allez zou, je ne veux plus vous voir pour le week end... »

L'équipe s'éloigna alors vers la sortie quand ils entendirent Hetty

« - Monsieur Callen ?

- Oui ?

- N'oubliez pas de remercier mademoiselle Jones ! »

Callen ne répondit pas et toute l'équipe fila hors du bâtiment et une fois dans le parking les langues se délièrent.

« - Comment elle a pu savoir ? demanda Deeks incrédule

- Je sais pas, c'est Hetty... lui répondit Kensi

- Le pire c'est qu'elle ne nous a rien dit ! ironisa Sam

- Vous savez quoi ? On verra ça lundi en attendant on rentre chez nous ! » leur dit Callen.

Callen et Sam prirent la route ensemble et les deux juniors firent de même.

Ce soir là Nell reçu quatre sms quasiment en même temps :

_T'es ma sauveuse Nell, une soirée entre filles s'impose et c'est moi qui offre_  
_Kensi :)_

_Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux et tu l'auras !_  
_S._

_Oh mon Dieu ! Merci Nell, tu nous as tous sauver c'est toi la meilleure, ne dit pas à Kensi que je t'ai dit ça ou elle va être jalouse ;)_  
_Deeks_

_Je te revaudrai ça Nell tu peux en être sûre !_  
_G._

Nell avait sauvé la soirée et le week end de l'équipe, qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire sans elle ? Ils ne le savaient pas et ne le sauraient jamais puisque elle sera toujours présente pour eux.

* * *

**Tout ça pour dire, qu'on te remercie, dire que t'as dû supporter et corriger nos fautes ^^ On t'adore, t'es notre ange gardien, merci pour tout !**


End file.
